


Tord Is A Robot Doctor

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emetophilia, Guro, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Robots, Surgery, Vomiting, this is barely even for the kink i just dont know what else to tag this shit as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all his years of being the Red Leader, never before had Tord seen such a bad case of alcohol poisoning. The amount of ulcers in Tom's body were enough to kill the average man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tord Is A Robot Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon: Future!Tom damaged his organs so bad through excessive drinking that Tord and Matt actually had to replace them.
> 
> Note: this is before he has the eye thing

Never before had he seen anything this bad.

Tom insisted he didn't want to be put on any anesthetic. ("What if I vomit in my mouth and choke? Then what, Larsson?") He laid his head back on the surgical bed. He had ulcers so big Tord could shove a finger inside of them.

"I can't, I can't do this, I need another drink."

"No, man! That's a terrible goddamn idea!"

Tord nervously stared at the open set of busted organs before him. Tom sounded like he was in horrible pain. "Tom, you need to be put on painkillers at least."

"I can't! I'll pass out and die!" As soon as Tord came close to him with a needle it was slapped out of his hand and across the room. Matt was in the corner, taking a more gentle approach of patting his tear-drenched face.

"This is bad." Tord wiped his brow. "I'd fix it if I knew jack shit about human anatomy. _Herregud..._ " He attempted to grab for Tom's stomach, just to observe it. In a bothersome twist, Tom responded by urinating all over the bed. "For fuck's..."

"This really _fucking_ hurts, Larsson!"

"Shh, shh." Matt grabbed his face, patting him softly. "No worries, no worries. Just calm down. It'll all be fine."

"Really fucking... Shit..." He leaned over towards Matt, hacking blood onto his shoulder. Normally Matt would be annoyed. Instead he held onto him tightly. "Fuck, it burns! It burns like all hell!" A bit of blood and bile came out of his nose in the moment.

"I'm going to have to replace everything." Tord spoke blankly. "I can't fix shit this broken."

"Shouldn't we put Tom to sleep while we work?"

"No! I don't want to die in my sleep!" Tom interrupted Tord's response, heaving a bit of gore onto his own lap.

"Alright! Alright! Stay calm!" Tord pushed him back down onto the bed. "One wrong move and this could be the last useless conversation we have. Okay?!" The blood loss alone was making Tom a little weary, plus the fact that he wasted all of his energy shouting in horrible agony. 

"Your face's kinda blurry...Am I dying?!"

"Fuck." Tord wiped his brow. He would not let Tom die under any circumstances. He pulled open a drawer, full of metallic organs. Never before had he replaced someone's entire digestive tract. "Matt, get me the blowtorch."

"Are you sure Tom can handle it in this state?" Matt looked down at his friend, who was once again pissing uncontrollably all over the bedsheets. 

"I need you to."

Nervously, Matt pulled a blowtorch from near the wall. Along with it was a heavy mask to protect the eyes from wary sparks. Tord pulled it down to his head. "Okay, Tom, this is going to hurt like hell. Don't give up on me, understood?"

Wearily, Tom nodded. Somehow a rush of energy was sent through his body as Tord violently ripped his liver out. "Fuck, it's gotten to his heart and kidneys." Thoughtlessly Tord shoved things aside, popping the hideous brown heart out of his patient's body. As fast as possible it was replaced with a synthetic one, which he burned onto the entrances of the aorta and such.

"Fuck! _Fuck!!_ " Slowly Tord began making his way down Tom's various organ systems. Removing things and replacing them. The fake replicas weren't perfect, but it was as good as he could get. He had no access to a proper doctor or an organ donor. The guts infected with alcohol were thrown into a pile by Tord's feet.

"I think this is as good as I can get." Tom whimpered, shivering and sinking into the bed. Matt patted his head. "You're going to live. That's the important thing."

"Hnngh..." He bit his lip, waiting for the fiery feeling in his guts to disappear. "Fuck, i-it burns..."

Once more he was sick. This time it had a metallic sort of taste. His breath was heavy. Tord removed his bright red jacket, throwing it over the patient. Matt did the same with his out of sheer courtesy. 

"We're going to need to get moving day after tomorrow. But tomorrow tomorrow Tom can rest." Finally Tord removed the used latex gloves he was wearing, shoving them into his pants pocket. "I tried to make them as lightweight as possible. If there's any major complaints just talk to me."

"Ghh..."

"...Christ, are you even listening?"

"Come on, Tord!" Matt rose his arms for emphasis. "Tom's hurting. It's only human decency to show some kindness." Matt crawled into the tiny bed alongside Tom. "Your gut still hurt, buddy?" Tom nodded, biting his lip. The tears were still gushing out like crazy.

"He's an adult, he can handle it."

"I'm staying here!"

"I can't be on watch alone."

"Then bar the door shut, 'cause you're staying here too!"

Tord sighed. He reached into his other pocket. The only food in there was a cookie - a little stale and crumbled, but other than that in good condition. He put the crumbs in front of Tom.

"Eat, man."

Without another word, Tord crawled under the covers with them. After nibbling on the crumbs, Tom grabbed Tord's waist and held him close. "What a damn child." Other than that, Tord had no complaints.


End file.
